The Queen of the Sea
by UnaQ
Summary: Various one-shot stories that all follow Gray and Juvia's relationship. Rated for possible content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

**Authors notes- Hello! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic so do not judge me too bad. I hope you like it! So these will basically be a collection of stories that follow a Gruvia relationship, there won't be any connections between the chapters (unless stated) but they are dating in each story.**

* * *

_Story one- A new house always smells weird_

_Summary- After their second year anniversary, Gray and Juvia move into an apartment together._

_"For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home."_  
_― Stephanie Perkins_

* * *

"Gray-sama, watch the doo- ouch!"

The door to apartment sixty two opened and a man with raven coloured hair carrying a woman with ocean blue hair bridal style, entered. It was the perfect moment for a couple in love who had just purchased their first home together, all except for the blow that the woman took to her head.

"Sorry Juv. Does it hurt?" The said Gray-sama asked with concern.

The girl giggled and shook her head as she placed a small kiss on the man's cheek. He let her down and both took in the scenery of their new apartment.

It was a nice place, especially considering the price they paid. It was pretty small but Gray and Juvia didn't need a big place. The rooms were all empty, except for a mattress in the bedroom, and the walls were white, but with time they would create memories there.

"It is perfect Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed as her expression brightened.

Gray looked at her and smiled, it was nice to see his girlfriend so happy. Especially when he contributed to the source of that happiness.

When Juvia had come to his house two months ago things in Gray's life were about to change. They had been together for two years now, and despite the futile efforts of Lyon, their relationship was as happy as ever. Juvia's apartment was getting to expensive for her to handle, considering the jobs she were going on were not high paying, and if she couldn't find enough money to pay the rent, her landlord would kick her out.

Gray, being the loving boyfriend he was, offered for her to stay at his place as she practically did already. Of course he soon realised later that he had indirectly asked her to move in as the woman was in an ecstatic mood.

In the end they decided that Juvia would move into Gray's apartment. But that didn't last long as his roommate, Loke, often walked in on them in _heated _moments.

So they searched for apartments that were still close to Fairy Tail and their friends. And, as luck was on their side, they found a small apartment that was cheap enough for them to buy.

And now, two months later, they finally had the keys to their new home and were standing at the door with all their belongings.

Looking in on their new property was weird. This would be the place were they would laugh, fight, cry, christen many times and create memories that only they could experience with each other.

_Let the christening commence! _Gray thought as he grabbed his startled girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck as he went.

"G-gray-sama, please! W-we need to un-unpack, we c-can't get dis-distracted." The bluenette moaned as she moved her hands onto his chest in attempt to free herself.

"We're getting distracted?" Gray teased as he moved his hands further down her body.

"Mmmhmm."

"I thought you liked these distractions."

"J-juvia does. But we must move onward and unpack!"

He just smirked and laughed as he let her out of his grasp and helped her carry a nearby box inside.

Suddenly a small white kitten ran under his feet and into their new home, a smell bell chiming with each step it took.

"Juvia?" Gray looked from the cat to the bluenette, "What is that?"

"Isn't he adorable? Juvia found him at the pound, to think nobody wanted him." The pale girl said as she walked over to the kitten and held it in her arms.

"And you didn't ask me about it?" Gray muttered as he attempted to pat the new addition to his family, until it hissed and turned it's head up to the woman holding it, "Besides! He obviously doesn't like me! Little shit!"

"Gray-sama! Leave Keki* alone! He is just nervous, that is all!"

"Keki*? Really?" Gray said as he smirked at his bluenette girlfriend who was now pouting back at him.

"He reminds Juvia of cake, so yeah!"

The man just laughed as he opened one of the brown boxes which contained photos. Deciding to look at each one as he went he saw a picture of the whole of Fairy Tail at their last Christmas party, a photo of Gray and Juvia at the beach, a picture of Juvia and Meredy hugging, a portrait of Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Cana, Lisanna, Mirajane, Bisca and Evergreen and one last photo that didn't appeal to Gray.

In fact it really annoyed him.

It was a picture of Juvia with Lyon who was trying to hug her, at one of Erza's 'parties'. And by parties, he really meant and excuse Erza made up in order to beat everybody up.

The fact that the two were alone in this picture and that Juvia had decided to frame it and keep it really didn't sit well with him.

"Juvia, what is this?" He questioned the bluenette who was now sitting on a mattress in their bedroom and playing with her new cat.

"Hm? Oh that is just a picture of Juvia and Lyon. Why do you ask Gray-sama?"

"Why did you frame this? Why is it just you two in the photo, where was I?"

Juvia sighed, she knew her boyfriend tended to become angry whenever Lyon was mentioned or around her, and as much as it flattered her and as much as how cute she thought her Gray-sama was when he got like that, she had learned over time that it was a touchy subject.

"Juvia had a spare frame, that's all! And she doesn't really remember that photo, " Juvia said as she pulled her boyfriend down so he lay beside her on the mattress, "And besides, Juvia only remembers the things she does with Gray-sama."

"I still don't like it, I mean why should I have to see that every time I pass the hall?" He pouted, looking away from his girlfriend's stare.

"Fine, fine. We won't put it up, but you will have to deal with him if he visits and gets angry because there are no pictures of him." The bluenette giggled at the thought.

"It will be fine, he won't come over."

"Juvia is so glad to be here with you."

He arched a brow at her, "Don't change the subject so fast."

"Well, we shouldn't be discussing Lyon-sama on our first day at our new home."

He chuckled, "I guess you are right, I mean we still have to have hot and steamy sex in each room," With that he received a light slap on his chest, "What? It's true!"

Juvia giggled as she slid on top of her boyfriend so she was straddling him. "I guess the unpacking can wait for a little while."

Gray smirked and pulled his girl down for a passionate kiss.

_Let the christening commence!_

* * *

**Keki translated to English means cake***

**Authors notes- Gyaahhh! I hope it was alright, please tell me your opinions and if I should continue on these one-shots! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

**Authors notes- thank you to all the kind reviews they really inspired me to write! Sorry if I didn't update earlier (I usually update within a couple days) but I had my exam week, but now it's finished and it's holidays for me :) I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Story two- The beach is not my favourite place_

_Summary- Everybody in Fairy Tail goes to the beach! Sounds fun right? It did until there were some unwanted guests also having a day in the sun..._

_"In every outthrust headland, in every curving beach, in every grain of sand there is the story of the earth."_  
_― Rachel Carson_

* * *

Gray groaned in annoyance as he watched his friends jump around in excitement. It was only eleven in the morning and he already accepted the fact that it was going to be a long and hard day.

His bluenette girlfriend however, had a totally different impression on the day. When Lucy had told her earlier that they would be spending a day at the beach she couldn't contain her excitement and she immediately went shopping with Fairy Tail's girls' to buy a new swimsuit.

Juvia had bought the most revealing one there, a white bikini with small blue poka-dots printed on the material.

Although they were going to be surrounded by their friends the whole day it couldn't help to excite her pessimistic boyfriend and attempt to lighten his mood.

Now the two were walking along a path that led to the beach with the rest of Fairy Tail. Everybody in the guild seemed pretty ecstatic about the day ahead of them, all except for a certain ice mage.

Gray didn't hate the beach, not at all, but the thought of spending the day in the hot sun, surrounded by his loud-mouthed guild didn't really appeal to him. Especially when he could be at home with his curvaceous girlfriend taking advantage of that appealing bikini she had bought.

When they had arrived everybody immediately ran into the water as Juvia and Levy set up an umbrella and lounge chairs.

"You are really prepared, huh?" Gray raised his eyebrows as he stood under the umbrella.

"Of course Gray-sama, Juvia has been looking forward to the beach since she found out!" Juvia smiled and placed a kiss on her boyfriends' pout.

"Gray, why don't you join everybody? It won't be fun to sit here and listen to our girl talk." Levy smiled, but anybody could tell that she wanted to speak to Juvia without Gray's presence there.

"Mmkay," He grunted as he leaned in and whispered in his girlfriend's ear so only she could hear, "And you, you better be prepared for the consequences of wearing that bikini."

Juvia shuddered as she felt his breath tickle her neck but shook all the perverted thoughts out of her head temporarily as she lay beside Levy.

The two had become close over the last couple of months, especially since Levy was now in a serious relationship with Juvia's best friend, Gajeel.

"Everybody is so lively today." Levy smiled as she pulled out one of her many books.

Juvia nodded in agreement as she half wondered where the small script mage had hidden such a thick book.

"So how are you and Gray?"

"We are wonderful, Levy-chan. Juvia keep's thinking our relationship is all a dream and she will wake up as his stalker again." Juvia blushed and giggled along with the small bluenette beside her.

The two proceeded to chat about their relationships and their friends, that was until their peaceful talk was interrupted by a hand roughly grasping Juvia's shoulder.

"Who?" The two bluenettes said in unison as they turned in their seats half preparing for a fight.

"JUVIA-CHAN!" An all too familiar voice called out as they tightened their grip on the water mages' shoulder.

"Lyon-sama," Juvia smiled, "Ah! Chelia too? And Yuka! Why are you all here?"

Juvia and Levy stood up and greeted the three mage's from Lamia Scale.

"We are here for a day at the beach just like you!" Chelia smiled and went off to meet with Wendy.

"That is," The script mage tried to think of an appropriate adjective, "um wonderful?"

The ice mage nodded his head in agreement, "Now Juvia-chan, lets go and 'accidentally' get lost from the crowd."

"Why don't you go and 'accidentally' get lost for good?" An angry dark haired ice mage said as he approached the group and placed his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"G-gray-sama?" The flushed bluenette mumbled in surprise.

"Gray." Lyon smirked as he and his childhood rival started a glaring competition.

"Lyon, why are you guys here? Couldn't you have gone to a different beach?" Gray growled.

"Of course not. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to see my Juvia-chan."

Gray scoffed and tightened his grip on the bluenettes waist, "Does she look like she's 'yours'?"

Just when the two ice mages where about to start a fight which would only result in Erza beating the shit out of both of them, a horn went off and a confetti bomb, earning everybody's attention.

On a small stage stood a plump man with a microphone in his left hand and a horn in his right. He grinned from ear to ear when he gained the eyes of everyone on the beach. "WELCOME! TO THE FIRST ANNUAL HIBAKI SWIM RACE!"

"Hibaki swim race?" Gajeel, who was now at Levy's side, questioned.

"Yes kind sir! The Hibaki swim race is the most talked about competition in all of Fiore!"

"What is this guy doing?" Natsu whispered to Lucy.

"Now! Who will participate in this years HIBAKI SWIM RACE!"

"..."

"HIBAKI SWI-"

The plump man was cut off when a boy with pink hair kicked him off of the stage he was on.

"WE KNOW WHAT IT IS CALLED!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"What do we get if we participate?" Erza questioned

"Good thing you asked little lady, nothing."

"NOTHING?"

"Well nothing if you don't win. But if you win you get a free supply of ramen for a whole year. All you need to do is find a partner."

Everybody went silent and processed the game.

"Lucy is my partner!" Natsu called and grabbed the small blonde girl.

"Wendy is mine!" Chelia called.

"Gajeel, lets do it!" Levy said with a focused expression.

"That ramen should belong to a man!" Elfman yelled.

"This is ridiculous, Juvia let's go home." Gray muttered, obviously not appealed by the idea.

"Sorry Gray-sama, but Juvia wants that ramen." Juvia said and raised her fist in determination.

"Are you serious?" Gray said as he arched a brow in surprise, It wasn't like his girlfriend to compete in a competition like this.

"Well then, If Gray is going home, I can be your partner Juvia-chan." Lyon said and attempted to led the bluenette off only to be punched by the other ice mage.

"I don't like it, but I don't like you being her partner more." Gray grunted.

"NOW EVERYONE!" The plump continued, "THE RULES ARE QUITE SIMPLE! SWIM TO THAT ISLAND OVER THERE AND BACK AND THE FIRST COUPLE GET THE FREE YEARS SUPPLY OF RAMEN."

Everyone started murmuring about their skills and boasted about their experiences in the water.

"Gray-sama," Juvia whispered into her boyfriend's ear, "We have practically won already! Everyone has forgotten that Juvia is the water herself!"

Gray half chuckled at his girlfriend's arrogance, _ramen for a year would be nice I guess._

The horn went again, "START!"

No one wasted time and before the plump man could process anything all the contestants were rushing to the water in an aggressive manner.

Gray and Juvia easily took first place once they reached the water, as Juvia used her magic to their advantage by sending huge amounts of water pressure to the other contestants, slowing them all done.

"We are almost there!" Juvia giggled and Gray couldn't help but laugh along with her at the sight of their struggling friends.

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" The plump man announced and congratulated the two, placing fake medallion's around their necks.

"Yes! The ramen is Juvia and Gray-sama's!" The bluenette smiled and hugged her boyfriend, who didn't really care about the ramen.

"OI GRAY! THAT IS NOT FAIR!" Natsu yelled as he ran onto the shore with a panting blonde girl in his grasp. "YOU TWO CHEATED!"

"We did not!" Juvia protested.

"Natsu, you need to learn how to except defeat." Levy sighed, as she and Gajeel made their way onto the sand.

"I am with the flame idiot on this one! Juvia! You can't use your powers!" Gajeel said, pointing a finger at the said water mage.

"Sorry Gajeel-kun," The bluenette stuck out her tongue, "But Juvia knows that you too would of used your powers if they benefited you in the water."

Gray laughed as he watched the Iron dragon slayer fume at his girlfriend's comment.

"Juvia-chan! I think you looked amazing out there! Now let us go and share some of that ramen of yours." Lyon said as he tried to creep up toward the blue haired girl.

"Idiot! This is our ramen. _Our._"Gray growled and pulled his girlfriend away from her pesky admirer.

"No! You should share it with us!" Natsu and Gajeel said in unison.

"We don't have to share anything!" Gray retorted.

"Gray, it is a year supply of ramen, don't be greedy." Erza stated.

"Come on Gray! Be a man and share!" Elfman added in.

Of course, being men with pride, a physical fight started which attracted most of the surrounded guild members.

Juvia, Lucy and Levy sighed as they watched the all too familiar scene unfold before them. Being used to their guild already, the girls started their own conversation in an attempt to block out the raucous.

In the end the year's supply of ramen only lasted an hour as two hungry guild's devoured it.

* * *

**Authors notes- Well that turned out longer than expected. Not much Gruvia in this one, I am sorry! I really had no idea where this chapter was going... I hope you guys liked it anyway! I am such a perv so be expecting sexy time references in all the chapters. This chapter felt a lot like Ranma's ramen race, oh well. Please tell me your opinions and thoughts, they mean the world to me! **

**Thankyou to Medaka-chan, BrigitteoO, Esthellar, Darkhope and Elibe for your kind reviews, means a lot!**

**Adois.**


End file.
